Humans
Humans are beings with no powers, and what you and I are - or at least what you and I should be. Here's some basic outlines of humans, plus name ideas! Overview Humans. Those weird creatures that you and me are (supposedly). They are exactly as you’d expect; and very rarely to humans adapt to have some kind of magic. When they do, it’s never associated with any normal type of magic- no, it’s “artificial” or false. They are the most advanced of all the species, depending on where they are and what kind of place they live in. But usually, they’re considered the least exciting and special group of them all. Appearances Humans come in all different shapes and sizes. Some are tall, some are short, some are chubby, while others are thin. Sadly, they don’t have as many options in hair and eye colors as all the other human-like creatures do. Human hair ranges from black to blond, red or brown, and any color in between. You might see a human with bright pink or otherwise colorful hair, but it’s only a result of hair dye. Eye colors are the same. The most common colors are green, brown, and blue; although there are some instances where there are other colors or that two or more colors blend together. Human skin tons range from white to black, with possibilities from any shade between. Culture Humans are arguably the most dull species in the realm. They have no elemental alignments nor magic, but to make up for it they have loads of fancy gadgets and do-dads that will make the most hard-to-break person amazed. Humans are required to take grades 1-12, but pre-K, kindergarten, and college are optional depending on what the parents want for their child. During school, humans are taught history, math, geography, science, social studies, and a bit of magic. What humans do after becoming adults at around age 18 is completely up to them. Hybrids Humans are completely open to hybrids of all kinds, and despite the mutual distrust towards humans, many illegal children and families come to Humania. Humans can have hybrids with witches and elves, and if size-tampering is involved, fairies and giants. However, it’s rare to see a human-fantasy hybrid, since most wouldn’t accept a proposal from a human. Inter-Species Relations Humans sometimes act superior, especially in dire times, but are glad that they have magical beings with them. They’re on neutral terms with all species, with witches being slightly above that mark. Name Ideas First, you’re going to want a basic outline of who you want your character to be. Do they live in a medieval town? What about a highly advanced civilization? You might be surprised how much that can limit your search down to a less overwhelming about of generators and sites. If you’re looking for names with a specific meaning or real-world cultural background, this baby names site is sure to help you find something you like. If you’re just out of ideas and want a normal, English sounding name (or want a name that sounds like a specific culture’s but don’t want a specific meaning), FantasyNameGenerators is a nice place to start. For specific English names, this generator or this generator might come in handy! Bases This is where all bases of humans will go, for all of those who are either too lazy to draw (we’ve all been there) or cannot draw their own. F3E0ACBE-6FDF-4989-B548-EBA75B7DA997.png|Male witch/human base by PuppyLuvr06; customizable 6DDF61FA-C4CE-41F2-9E20-391B508100F1.png|Female witch/human base by PuppyLuvr06; customizable Category:Humans Category:Species Category:Public